narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keiro Yasuda
Keiro Yasuda (安田 けいろ , Yasuda Keiro) is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Yasuda Clan and a member of Team Riku. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Keiro has a slightly disparaging streak which shows in battle, although in his day-to-day life he is shown to be a rather discreet person and a thoughtful friend. He is somewhat easily annoyed, tends to be lost in thought and is very in touch with his feelings. He sometimes doubts himself, even though he won't necessarily show it on the outside, but has boundless faith in his comerades. He doesn't have an easy time brushing of criticism and tends to get defensive and huffy as a response although he knows he shouldn't. When it comes to things he is passionate about, Keiro is quick to abandon any insecurities and shows that he can be a true born fighter, willing to protect those he loves with his life. He is very sensitive about the well-being of his loved ones and, once enraged, is unforgiving towards people who try to hurt them, becoming more heartless and rough when dealing with them. Appearance Keiro is a fair-skinned boy of average height. He has chin-length, orange-brown hair which is slightly spiky. His bangs are similar to Sasuke's bangs, with Keiro's hair being parted on the left side of his head instead of in the middle. His eyes are dark green and he wears square-shaped, black-rimmed glasses. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he shifts his clothes, replacing them with the standard uniform of the Alliance and a regular Konoha flak jacket. Abilities Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Status Part I Chūnin Exams Konoha Crush During the time-skip Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission In search of a third team member for his mission to meet Sasori's spy, Naruto eventually ran arcoss Team Riku resting at Konoha's dango shop. They were suprised but very happy to see him again after such a long time. They had a short chat before he asked them if one of them could accompany him and Sakura, however all of them had to decline, having just returned from a long mission themselves. They apologized and wished him luck as he ran off again. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Keiro and his teammates learned of Asuma's death from their sensei and were shocked by the news. They were seen mourning his loss at his funeral together with the other shinobi. After the funeral, the team wanted to cheer up Chōji and Ino by taking a walk and talking to them for a bit, but they both declined the offer. Feeling heavy-hearted after the event and after seeing the members of Team 10 in their grieving state, Team Riku headed home together with their sensei. Invasion of Pain Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Final Arc Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue In Other Media Trivia * According to the databooks: ** Keiro is described as impulsive and undemonstrative. ** Keiro's hobbies include reading and goofing around with his friends. ** Keiro doesn't wish to fight anyone in particular. ** Keiro's favourite food is Katsudon while his least favourite are olives. ** Keiro has completed 43 official missions in total: 10 D-Rank, 18 C-Rank, 14 B-Rank, 1 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank. Reference Keiro Yasuda is an OC for the Narutoverse created by TheSatoGirl.Category:DRAFT